BFF
by Missecretos
Summary: Mina Aino era más que la mejor amiga de Serena, y Darien lo tenía más que claro.


Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de la gran Naoko-sensei.

Summary: Mina Aino era más que la mejor amiga de Serena, y Darien lo tenía más que claro. – Oneshot.

* * *

" **BFF"**

 **.**

" _Espero que te vaya bien en tu tarde de estudios, ojalá nos veamos el sábado, te he echado mucho de menos. Besos, tu princesa"_

Su novia era demasiado tierna, siempre estaba mandando mensajes de ánimos con muchos colores y emoticones, le escribía minutos antes de los exámenes, hacía una salida de celebración por sus notables calificaciones, e incluso hacía galletas de chocolate que tanto le gustaban a él y menos mal que le salían bien, porque para lo demás, Serena era un fracaso.

Serena Tsukino era su primera novia. Había causado mucha conmoción en su círculo de amigos el hecho de que estuviese saliendo con una tierna y despistada chica de preparatoria, que para alivio de todos, al menos estaba en su último año, aunque no sabían que salía con ella desde que tenía catorce años. Ah, la edad nunca había sido un impedimento para él, era cierto que una diferencia de cuatro años no era mucha, pero cuando los veían juntos vaya que se notaba, pero eso no le importaba. Serena era dulce, tierna, despistada y por sobretodo, joven, cómo le encantaban las chicas con uniformes, y salir con Serena, era algo que le alimentaba el morbo, sobre todo por su inocencia.

Inocente colegiala de falda corta y con la blusa blanca remarcando su pureza, con sus tiernas coletas que le fascinaban, se imaginaba tantas cosas con ellas. Cosas, que claramente, escandalizarían al padre de su novia.

Pero pese a su cierto fetiche por las tiernas colegialas, no podía mirar con desencanto a las otras chicas. Y por otras chicas, se refería a las amigas de Serena.

Primero, estaba Amy, que claramente competía con Serena por inocencia, pero era la nerd del grupo, usando lentes, con el uniforme más grande y rodeada de libros. Ah, estaba seguro que era la típica fantasía erótica de muchos chicos del Instituto donde se la follaban en la biblioteca.

Luego venía Rei Hino, la sacerdotisa del Templo Hikawa. Rei, marcaba diferencia con respecto a Serena y Amy, era pura sensualidad mística. De pechos considerables, cintura pequeña y un trasero sublime, el cual pudo observar descaradamente la vez que las acompañó a la piscina, usó un suculento bikini color rojo que hizo que fuese la nueva protagonista de sus sueños eróticos.

Después venía Lita Kino, compañera de Amy y Serena, era cierto que era más alta que las demás, y que quizás la considerarían robusta, pero quien hiciera eso, es porque no sabía de bellezas, Lita tenía un cuerpo deseable, con aquella cola alta que se hacía, de seguro desataba fantasías eróticas. No iba a negar que más de una vez se había masturbado pensando en ella, desnuda, en cuatro y tironeando de su perfecta cabellera sujetada, y por qué no decirlo, con crema pastelera en su cuerpo. Bien era sabido que se le daba bien la repostería, así que no era extraño imaginársela llena de crema lista para saborear.

Pero faltaba una.

De todas las amigas de Serena, Mina Aino, su mejor amiga, era su perdición.

Conoció a Serena cuando tenía catorce años, bien sabe que le gustaba ver el busto incipiente de su novia en aquella edad, pero cuando le presentó a su mejor amiga, supo que Dios era justo solo con algunos.

Aún podía recordarla, con una cabellera rubia sedosa y libre, con aquel listón rojo que se le podían dar más uso que de adorno, con unos senos turgentes, una cintura hecha a mano y un trasero que dejaba sin habla.

Mina Aino, era el pecado de la lujuria personificado, siempre fresca, coqueta, pícara, mostrando más de lo que debería con su falda, usando camisas cortas y apegadas, y estaba seguro que a veces andaba sin sujetador, porque joder, esas tetas no rebotarían así como si nada. Amaba el rebote de esas gloriosas tetas cuando corría distraída, o cuando hicieron una presentación de porristas, no recuerda bien cuántas veces se masturbó ese día, lo único que podía recordar era la falda asquerosamente diminuta, las pantaletas blancas cuando dió una pirueta, esas que remarcaron su glorioso trasero y su vulva jugosa, esas tetas grandes y gloriosas yendo de un lado a otro, o cuando la vio en el festival de deporte del Instituto donde se cayó en una poza de agua en la carrera de relevos, pudo ver sus senos transparentados por la camisa blanca. Usaba short tan cortos, que se podía ver parte de su trasero, faldas tan sensuales, que con cada movimiento de cadera podía paralizar el tránsito. Era la más desinhibida de todas, estaba seguro que debía tener más experiencias sexuales que las otras y cómo no, si estaba sublime.

La primera vez que le tocó el trasero a Serena, ella se sonrojó notablemente y se puso a tartamudear, tan linda que era. Pero en aquella fiesta de cumpleaños de Mina, cuando la saludo abrazándola, no pudo evitar darle un pequeño agarrón a su trasero. Se arrepintió apenas lo hizo, sabía que las luces tenues no delataron su acto, pero es que no podía evitarlo, ese short negro parecía que iba a desaparecer, y era tan tentador que solamente lo hizo. Esperaba un reproche, un grito escandalizado, que lo encararan frente a su novia, pero no. Mina hizo lo que no se esperaba, cuando se separó de ella, pudo ver como se lamió el labio superior y se mordía el inferior sugestivamente.

¡Y tan solo tenía catorce años!

Estaba seguro que ella ya no era virgen. Lo único que lamentaba era no haber sido él que desvirgara a esa chica.

Después de eso, empezó todo. Fue lento, muy lento, le daba suaves caricias y muy sutiles que nadie notaba, cuando se sentaba al lado de ella, por debajo de la mesa acariciaba esos buenos muslos que se gastaba, y cuando se quedaban a solas en una habitación, le daba unos agarrones que le hacían reír.

Pero eso bastaba al principio, lo que comenzó como un leve jugueteo, iba aumentando cada vez más. Ella empezó a frecuentarlo más, se juntaban en lugares que sabían que no había nadie, se besaban desesperados y los roces por encima de la ropa empezaron a ser insuficientes. Se frotaban como si tuvieran sexo, masajeaba sus pechos con gran maestría y cuando le metía la mano descubría que ella estaba tan húmeda que le daba hasta sed.

Cuatro años con su tierna novia, y cuatro años con su mejor amiga, de amante. Lo mejor era que Serena era tan ingenua que no sospechaba de nada, ni siquiera le preguntaba por qué le decía que le mandara fotos de sus amigas cuando hacían pijamadas, ella lo hacía feliz y estaba segura que era por la simple razón de que su novio quería ver como se divertían. Mina sabía que Serena le mandaba fotos de sus pijamadas, y él sabía que ella sabía, sobretodo porque siempre iba con los pijamas más sugestivos que podía usar.

─ ¿Y entonces?

Ella lo trajo de vuelta. Ahí estaba mirándole con expectación esperando una respuesta.

─ No hay problema, estoy en una tarde de estudios.

Ella soltó una risa fresca ante el argumento que le dio a su novia para que no fuera al departamento. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, ella siguió en lo que estaba hace unos minutos.

Le dio un sorbo a la cerveza antes de dejarla en la mesita de al lado, y acarició el cabello de la rubia. Ella, con un movimiento que detonaba que sabía lo que hacía, desabrochó su pantalón y de un solo tirón, sacó el cinturón. Aventuró sus manos y liberó su miembro.

─ ¿Me extrañaste?

─ Dios, Mina, dos semanas sin ti han sido una locura.

─ Los tienes grandes. ─dijo mientras le palpaba los testículos. ─ Mira lo que tenemos aquí, mira nada más. ─le tocó la punta del pene donde sobresalía un poco de semen, ella lo lamió rápidamente y se saboreó. ─ Mmm, semen, mi favorito.

Antes de que decirle algo, ella ya había tomado su miembro con su boca húmeda. Se estremeció levemente, Mina lamía su miembro con experiencia, lo acariciaba con su lengua reiteradas veces y lo llevaba hasta el final de su garganta, donde a cualquiera podrían ocasionarle arcadas, pero vamos, Mina no era cualquiera, ella sabía lo que hacía. Cuatro años lamiendo ese miembro esplendido le ayudaba, cuatro años donde todos los miércoles se pasaba al departamento de Darien para darle una buena mamada, cuatro años de rutina donde él se sentaba en el sofá de su departamento para verla a ella de rodillas lamiéndolo como si fuera lo más exquisito del mundo.

Mina comenzó a masturbarlo mientras masajeaba sus testículos, ella lo llevaba al cielo de un solo ritmo. Estaba duro, estaba tan duro que parecía piedra.

─ Foto.

Fue lo único que dijo para que sacara su celular del bolsillo, Mina puso su mejilla al lado de su miembro y sonrió como si fuera una niña con un juguete nuevo, otra foto para la colección. Un fetiche que tenía ella, uno que le encantaba, a cualquiera le gustaría tener fotos de ella adorando el miembro de uno, y él tenía muchas.

Mina siguió en la tarea de seguir chupando su miembro, lo hacía rápido, luego lento, a distintos ritmos, con su lengua acariciándole y llenándole de saliva. Pudo ver por el espejo que estaba atrás de ella que su entrepierna ya estaba mojada, siempre humedeciéndose por cualquier cosa.

─ Mina.

Ella empezó a aumentar su ritmo paulatinamente, podía sentir pequeñas contracciones en todo su cuerpo. La sujetó de la cabeza y comenzó a follarse su boca, se había excedido, lo sabía porque ella le dio unos manotazos, pero no paró. Y en un segundo, en pleno éxtasis, se corrió en la boca de la rubia.

Dos semanas sin correrse porque a Mina se le había ocurrido irse de vacaciones con su madre, dos semanas donde se guardó para ese momento. Mina tenía la boca abierta y el semen se escapaba de sus labios, se apresuró y empezó a tragárselo, con sus dedos se llevaba el semen de tenía en sus mejillas a su boca y lo saboreaba como siempre, se lamió sus dedos satisfecha y lamió su miembro con suavidad hasta dejarlo limpio.

Como siempre.

El celular de Mina sonó asustándolos a ambos, ella respondió al ver el remitente.

─ Hola Sere. ─ Guardó silencio y mirándole comenzó a tocar su miembro nuevamente. ─ Lo siento Serena, tendrá que ser otro día, ya tomé mi merienda.

Darien sonrió.

─ Me tomé una taza de leche caliente.

Era una descarada.

─ Claro que no Serena, yo siempre me tomo dos tazas de leche caliente mínimo.

Mina Aino era más que la mejor amiga de Serena, y Darien lo tenía más que claro.

─ Jajaja, es que tu sabes Sere, me gusta demasiado la leche, e incluso, _casi_ recién ordeñada.

Mina Aino era su perdición.


End file.
